It is known to align two optical fibers with the aid of three cylindrical rods, for example, which between themselves form a channel, from either end of which the respective fibre end is inserted. Accurate alignment is obtained only when the rods bear against each other to form the channel. This means that rods of different diameters are required for different fiber diameters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,366 corresponding to DE-OS No. 2917679 there is known an aligning apparatus with three rods, with which fibers of different diameters can be aligned by having the rods provided with a plane surface and made rotatable to form a channel with variable opening area between the plane surfaces of the rods. The design of this aligning apparatus is complicated, however, therefore making it expensive and difficult to manufacture.